


Stealing Desires

by Angelteaers



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cock Tease, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Multi, Multi Chapter, NSFW, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelteaers/pseuds/Angelteaers
Summary: Y/n comes back from a shopping trip with a bag from a lingerie shop and is giggling about some guy hopefully liking it. Mammon decides this won't stand and decides to ruin your plans and steals the lingerie but what ensues is a sexy time for Mammon. (1 of 2 parts)
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Stealing Desires

His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, the rhythmic thud, thud, thud pounded as his chest rose and fell. His eyes would not leave the bag, that damn bag you had brought home. You acted like it was nothing bringing a bag from ‘Majolish sleepless’, not the sexiest name for a lingerie store but in the Devildom there was no need to have a shocking name for one’s sexual stimulus shop. You had been out shopping alone and refused to let Mammon come with you, which definitely had ticked him off but what drove him crazy was when you entered the House of Lamentation and dangled the bag in Asmo’s face and dreamily said “I wonder if he’ll like it” and then proceeded to giggle, you hadn’t seen Mammon watching the two of you in the entrance hall from his position in the kitchen doorway. Mammon saw nothing but red in that moment all the joy he felt when he heard your voice dissolved instantly and he stood in the door steaming. Who was this supposed guy you were buying lingerie for? Was it one of his brothers? Solomon? Some lowly demon from RAD? Jealousy ploughed his mind, who had gotten intimate with you, he had been with you nearly every second of every day, chasing his own brothers away when they got too close for his liking. He was hurt he was your first man and he really liked you, even letting himself dwell on your shared moments searching for any sign that you might reciprocate his hidden feelings and here you were pinning for another man. He felt betrayed and angry, he stomped back into the kitchen instead of greeting you.  
Whoever this guy was he was not getting lucky anytime soon. You had dropped your shopping bags in your room and left to hang out with Asmo in his room. Mammon jumped into action practically flying to your bed room and grabbing the offending shopping bag. He raced back to his own room and threw the bag onto his coffee table and slumped down onto the couch head in hands. He couldn’t stand to imagine you with anyone and he wouldn’t let them get to you either he decided he would return the lingerie and rose to put on his jacket, fully intending to go to the store and ruin your plans with this “lucky guy” but a thought popped into his mind what was he going to say when you came knocking and asked where your bag was, he’s the only brother who would steal from you, not counting Beel who stole your sweets. How was he going to answer why he only took your lingerie and not any of the other things you had bought, they would be far easier to sell online he imagined you pondering. He was contemplated returning the bag to your room and grabbed the one of the handles but the bag flopped with the weight of the items when he picked it up and the apparel tumbled out onto the ground. Mammon froze his eyes widening at the pile, his cheeks turning slightly pink. He slowly got to his knees bending over the pile and with a shaky breathe hovered his jittering hands just above a lacy white thong.  
“What exactly are you covering with this shoestring Y/n!” he exclaimed in an exasperated tone as he held the sexy underwear in his hands, his eyes spotted a soft sheer push up bra, “fuck, you’re really letting this guy see all of you huh Y/n.” he was blushing thinking about the fabric stretched over your hot body. Your nipples perked and pressed against the bra, the thong hidden between your rounded ass cheeks. He imagined it all and blushed, his pants getting tighter as his member strained against his constricting jeans. He shook his head violently and slapped his cheeks he would not allow himself to get hard and imagine you in lingerie he didn’t want to cross anymore boundaries than he already had. He could not risk his feelings turning lustful, he didn’t want to beat himself off to the thought of you and sit alone and lonely at night wishing you might spare any loving thought for him, he let out a low breath and raised himself up, he was just going to pack the lingerie back into the bag return it to your room and pretend like this never happened.  
He picked up the pile and opened the bag with one hand a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs fell from between the underwear. He let out a low whistle as thoughts of you splayed against his bed, your arms above your head and wrists tied to his headboard, your movements strained as he pressed and pulled against your hips kissing his wet lips lower and lower down your hip until they were right above your beautiful sex. “Ahgrrrh Fuck no!” his dick stirred a breathy moan escaped and his face burned hot with shame, he didn’t want to keep thinking of you like this but he really want to jack off to you, his felt too hard he needed to set himself free. Before he could think he jumped to his bed and stripped off his clothes, tugging off those tight jeans making his stiff cock bounce against his thin briefs. He yanked those off too until he was completely naked and grabbed some lotion. He laid on his bed and lowered his hand to his member, slowly rubbing up and down thinking of you. Closing his eyes and remembering all the times you called out his name, imagining that you were shouting out his name as he ploughed into you. He roughly groped his balls with one hand as he pumped up with the other. “Oh yes Y/n” just like that he cried out trying to convince himself that his hands were actually yours. His mind drifted to last week when he had reached up behind you to grab something off a shelf, he had felt your soft perky ass against his crotch but he chose to ignore it then. How badly he wished to tear up your ass, having your round bottom bouncing up and down on his cock while his fingers pressed themselves into your skin. He felt his whole body warming up with each memory his core tightening with each pump and squeeze of his hand, he was going to cum soon. He spied the panties you had bought, tossed to the side and grabbed them pulling the cloth over his pre-cum soaked length. He gave three more pumps before he raised his hips, clenched his toned behind and shot out his cum “ AHhhhhh ahhh ahh oh Y/n of fuck Y/n!” he moaned and panted. He felt euphoric his body was hot, he felt so light and that tight feeling in his abdomen and crotch was suddenly released. He gazing down shame and pride battling within him, his abs had some of his cum splashed over them and your new panties were ruined, he had jerked himself off to you. He smiled, thinking good luck trying to fuck whatever guy you bought these panties for. He had just claimed them and when you would wear them you would be feeling his cum on you no matter how many times you washed them away.  
He laid in bed for a minute before getting up and wiping himself down, he gathered up the bra and the handcuffs, he would have to secretly deliver the panties to your room later after he washed them. He crept up to your room, it was quiet and the lights were off, he took a small step in. He dropped the bag back to its place among your other shopping bags. “Gosh I hope they don’t notice it’s missing” he sighed out. Before he could turn around the door to your room slams shut and a voice reaches his ear.  
“Well well well, we have a thief with the grubbiest hands I’ve ever seen, What are you doing here Mammon?”  
“Oh shit” he whispers to himself. “Uh Y/n it’s not what you think I wasn’t stealing anything!” he half lied his back still turned to you.  
“Sure, Mammon you wouldn’t steal anything from me, you were just borrowing my clothes from Majolish sleepless right?” you stepped closer practically breathing the words onto his neck.  
“Ah Y/n I don’t know what you mean! You’re to close” This was bad he thought, his face was burning he was grateful you didn’t turn the lights on since his cheeks were red, he had to remain calm you didn’t know anything yet, at the most you saw him pick up the bag and put it down right?  
“Oh my sweet Mammon, you know exactly what I’m talking about” Your finger ran soft circles over his neck before sliding down his spine, he shivered under your touch. You grabbed onto his shoulder and leaned up towards him until your lips graced his ear and your breathy words were whispered to him “If I look in that bag, I won’t find those panties right?”  
Fear flashed through him and his sweat turned ice cold he couldn’t push anything out except for a stammering shaky “W-w-why?”  
“Why do I know that hmm? I’ll tell you” You moved around to his front sliding your hands up his fore arms and resting them on his chest, “I saw you exist my room and you had a bag in your hand so I went after you, I was about to burst into your room thinking you stole one something else I bought but I saw it was the lingerie” He gulped, a teasing smile climbed onto your face, you were enjoying his reaction. “I was curious to why you took THAT bag out of all of them I pushed your door open a bit and watched.” His head flew up his face in a panic, his eyes were wild and his mouth hung open.  
“Y-you saw all of it??” he cried out, he gripped your shoulders as his eyes searched your face for some part to make him believe this wasn’t happening.  
“Every last bit Mammon, every moan to my name and every pump of your hand, I saw it all” Your tone sounded sickly delighted to his ears, you were so going to hold this over him, he was crushed. His head fell and he let out a strangled cry, after a low moan he let out a sorrow filled question.  
“What do you want?” he was embarrassed and heartbroken, this was quite possibly the worst thing he’d done and now you’d find him disgusting and use this to blackmail him probably. Your finger lifted his chin so he was looking at you, your eyes softened and your smile dropped to a frown upon seeing his saddened face. You caressed his cheeks with your palm and he felt stupid for leaning into you, enjoying your touch. You wrapped your arms around his waist and pushed your body close to his, resting you head on his chest you finally spoke.  
“Mammon I want you, I like you.” You spoke into his chest, no teasing found in your voice, just a simple confession. You raised your head to look at his face, he looked shocked suddenly his face broke into a grin. You both smiled at each other and before you could ask if his feelings for you were the same he slammed his lips down on yours, you moaned into the kiss and eagerly returned it sucking and softly biting on his lower lip. “I bought that outfit to seduce you” You spoke shyly when the kiss was broken. His eyes shone and he gripped your body tighter, trying to pull you closer to him.  
“Can I see you in it” He whispered to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed this, this is my first time writing smut. if you have any requests don't hesitate to inbox me here or on my tumblr: angeltears-writing, requests and match-ups are open for Obey Me, Haikyuu!! and The Arcana. Part 2 will have a male reader and a female reader version so look forward to that.


End file.
